2006 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Active Scenario)
The 2006 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the second most active season in recorded history, only surpassed by the year before it, 2005. This season boasted an impressive 23 named storms, with 14 hurricanes and 7 majors. It officially began on June 1, 2006, and ended on November 30, 2006. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin, but as illustrated by Tropical Storm Beta, storm activity can occur at any time of year. This season began with Hurricane Alberto on June 10, and ended with Tropical Storm Beta on December 7. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2016 till:14/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Alberto (C1)" from:17/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:29/06/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Chris (C3)" from:03/07/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:13/07/2016 till:17/07/2016 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:27/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Florence (C4)" from:29/07/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Gordon (C1)" from:05/08/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" from:09/08/2016 till:15/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Isaac (C1)" from:11/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Joyce (C4)" barset:break from:17/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Kirk (C1)" from:23/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Leslie (C1)" from:30/08/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Michael (C5)" from:02/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TS text:"Nadine (TS)" from:06/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:10/09/2016 till:12/09/2016 color:TS text:"Oscar (TS)" from:20/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Patty (C4)" from:26/09/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Rafael (C1)" from:26/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" from:30/09/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Sandy (C3)" barset:break from:05/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Tony (C2)" from:13/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:TS text:"Valerie (SS)" from:14/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:TD text:"Twenty Three (TD)" from:20/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:C5 text:"William (C5)" from:16/11/2016 till:20/11/2016 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:02/12/2016 till:07/12/2016 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Hurricane Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Tropical Storm Nadine Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Hurricane Rafael Tropical Depression Nineteen Hurricane Sandy Hurricane Tony Subtropical Storm Valerie Tropical Depression Twenty Three Hurricane William Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Storm Names The following names were used for storm names in the North Atlantic in 2006. This is the same list used in the 2000 season except for Kirk, which replaced Keith. The names that were not retired from this list were re-used in the 2012 season. The names Kirk, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sandy, Tony, Valerie, and William were used for the first time this year. The World Meteorological Organization determined at its annual meeting in the spring of 2006 to again use names from the Greek alphabet, starting with Alpha, if the main list should become exhausted. Retirement In the spring of 2007, the WMO retired the following names: Chris, Joyce, Michael, Patty, and William, and they will never be used for another atlantic hurricane. This tied the previous record season with the most names retired. The aforementioned names will be replaced with these names: Chad, Jill, Miguel, Piper, and Wendall, for use in the 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Name List For 2012 Category:Remade Seasons Category:2006 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes